brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Part 6112
Part 6112 is a 1 X 12 Brick. It has a length of 12 studs and a width of one stud. Appearances Black * 14 in 10018 Darth Maul Bust * 8 in 8877 Vladek's Dark Fortress * 6 in 10143 Death Star II * 6 in 852293 LEGO Castle Giant Chess Set * 5 in 6089 Stone Tower Bridge * 4 in 6090 Royal Knight's Castle * 4 in 4534 LEGO Express * 4 in 7249 XXL Mobile Crane * 3 in 10210 Imperial Flagship * 3 in 4748 Ogel's Mountain Fortress * 3 in 7642 Garage * 2 in 7034 Surveillance Truck * 2 in 7238 Fire Helicopter * 2 in 6774 Alpha Team ATV * 2 in 6478 Fire Station * 2 in 7237 Police Station * 2 in 6520 Mobile Outpost * 2 in 6459 Fuel Truck * 2 in 65799 City Fire Value Pack * 2 in 7237 Police Station * 4 in 4535 LEGO Express Deluxe * 2 in 2998 Hydrofoil * 2 in 8759 Battle of Metru Nui * 2 in 10188 Death Star * 2 in 6713 Grip-n-Go Challenge * 2 in 65118 Secret Mission Collector's Pack * 2 in 10015 Passenger Wagon * 2 in 4480 Jabba's Palace * 2 in 2161 Aqua Dozer * 2 in 7419 Dragon Fortress * 2 in 66175 Rescue Pack * 2 in 10123 Cloud City * 2 in 5956 Air Zeppelin * 2 in 7029 Skeleton Ship Attack * 2 in 5955 All Terrain Trapper * 2 in 4755 Knight Bus * 2 in 2154 Robo Master * 2 in 4768 The Durmstrang Ship * 1 in 6977 Arachnoid Star Base * 1 in 7045 Hovercraft Hideout * 1 in 6082 Fire Breathing Fortress * 1 in 6289 Red Beard Runner * 1 in 6079 Dark Forest Fortress * 1 in 65767 Attack from the Sea * 1 in 6494 Mystic Mountain Time Lab * 1 in 1787 Crater Cruiser * 1 in 6456 Mission Control * 1 in 6552 Rocky River Retreat * 1 in 4712 Troll on the Loose * 1 in 7047 Coast Watch HQ * 1 in 6076 Dark Dragon's Den * 1 in 6290 Pirate Battle Ship/Red Beard Runner * 1 in 6243 Brickbeard's Bounty * 1 in 8802 Dark Fortress Landing * 1 in 7093 Skeleton Tower * 1 in 7627 Temple of Akator Blue * 4 in 4482 AT-TE * 2 in 4402 Sea Riders * 2 in 7072 Captain Kragg's Pirate Boat * 2 in 6558 Shark Cage Cove * 2 in 1782 Discovery Station * 2 in 3405 Blue Bus * 2 in 6441 Deep Reef Refuge * 2 in 3411 Team Transport * 2 in 1787 Crater Cruiser * 2 in 6973 Deep Freeze Defender * 1 in 6983 Ice Station Odyssey * 1 in 6199 Hydro Crystalation Station * 1 in 1351 Movie Backdrop Studio * 1 in 2126 Train Cars * 1 in 1789 Star Hawk II Dark Brown * 6 in 7048 Troll Warship Dark Pink * 1 in 5880 Prize Pony Stables Dark Stone * 16 in 3829 Fire Nation Ship * 7 in 10187 Volkswagen Beetle * 6 in 852293 LEGO Castle Giant Chess Set * 4 in 8672 Ferrari Finish Line * 4 in 7297 Dino Track Transport * 4 in 7666 Hoth Rebel Base * 4 in 7298 Dino Air Tracker * 2 in 7785 Arkham Asylum * 2 in 8823 Mistlands Tower * 2 in 7249 XXL Mobile Crane * 2 in 7019 Viking Fortress against the Fafnir Dragon * 2 in 8961 Crystal Sweeper * 2 in 8038 The Battle of Endor * 2 in 8877 Vladek's Dark Fortress * 2 in 20006 Clone Turbo Tank * 2 in 10144 Sandcrawler Green * 1 in 3423 Freekick Frenzy * 1 in 7073 Pirate Dock Light Yellow * 4 in 5890 Pretty Wishes Playhouse Magenta * 2 in 5858 The Golden Palace Medium Blue * 2 in 4579 Ice Ramp Racers Medium Stone * 13 in 10179 Millennium Falcon * 6 in 10187 Volkswagen Beetle * 5 in 4997 Transport Ferry * 4 in 7476 Iron Predator vs. T-Rex * 4 in 8019 Republic Attack Shuttle * 4 in 7297 Dino Track Transport * 4 in 10189 Taj Mahal * 4 in 10144 Sandcrawler * 3 in 8813 Battle at the Pass * 3 in 6242 Soldiers' Fort * 2 in 8652 Enzo Ferrari 1:17 * 2 in 8801 Knights' Attack Barge * 2 in 7658 Y-wing Starfighter * 2 in 7261 Clone Turbo Tank * 2 in 5378 Hogwarts Castle * 2 in 7662 Trade Federation MTT * 2 in 7622 Race for the Stolen Treasure * 2 in 65767 Attack from the Sea * 2 in 7262 TIE Fighter and Y-wing * 2 in 8375 Ferrari F1 Pit Set * 2 in 10158 High Speed Train Car * 2 in 8964 Titanium Command Rig * 1 in 4748 Ogel's Mountain Fortress * 1 in 10184 Town Plan * 1 in 8635 Mission 6: Mobile Command Center * 1 in 8781 The Castle of Morcia * 1 in 7093 Skeleton Tower * 1 in 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion Old Brown * 3 in 6765 Gold City Junction * 2 in 6764 Sheriff's Lock-Up * 2 in 5846 Desert Island * 2 in 6755 Sheriff's Lock-Up Old Dark Gray * 3 in 10129 Rebel Snowspeeder * 2 in 8364 Multi-Challenge Race Track * 2 in 4094 Motor Movers * 2 in 3451 Sopwith Camel * 1 in 4735 Slytherin Old Gray * 10 in 3585 Snowboard Super Pipe * 4 in 4730 The Chamber of Secrets * 4 in 3538 Snowboard Boarder Cross Race * 3 in 6098 King Leo's Castle * 3 in 6091 King Leo's Castle * 2 in 1256 Gas Pumps * 2 in 6340 Hook & Ladder * 2 in 7150 TIE Fighter & Y-Wing * 2 in 6281 Pirates Perilous Pitfall * 2 in 10020 Santa Fe Super Chief * 2 in 6090 Royal Knight's Castle * 2 in 78744 Star Wars Value Pack * 2 in 4482 AT-TE * 2 in 4511 High Speed Train * 2 in 6097 Night Lord's Castle * 2 in 7152 TIE Fighter and Y-Wing * 2 in 7316 Excavation Searcher * 2 in 5987 Dino Research Compound * 2 in 6979 Interstellar Starfighter * 1 in 6489 Seaside Holiday Cottage * 1 in 4556 Train Station * 1 in 6558 Shark Cage Cove * 1 in 6763 Rapid River Village * 1 in 6330 Cargo Center * 1 in 6766 Rapid River Village * 1 in 3722 Treasure Tomb * 1 in 4696 Blue Bucket * 1 in 4518 Creator Set * 1 in 5919 Treasure Tomb Pink * 1 in 5808 The Enchanted Palace Red * 6 in 6478 Fire Station * 4 in 7240 Fire Station * 4 in 65799 City Fire Value Pack * 4 in 3225 Classic Train * 3 in 6339 Shuttle Launch Pad * 2 in 6580 Land Jet 7 * 2 in 10014 Caboose * 2 in 6088 Robber's Retreat * 2 in 8157 Ferrari F1 1:9 * 2 in 6752 Fire Truck * 2 in 66175 Rescue Pack * 2 in 6713 Grip-n-Go Challenge * 2 in 4535 LEGO Express Deluxe * 2 in 6543 Sail N' Fly Marina * 2 in 7191 X-wing Fighter * 2 in 4564 Freight Rail Runner * 2 in 7944 Fire Hovercraft * 2 in 10024 Red Baron * 1 in 8652 Enzo Ferrari 1:17 * 1 in 8654 Scuderia Ferrari Truck * 1 in 6097 Night Lord's Castle * 1 in 4400 Creations and Bricks * 1 in 7419 Dragon Fortress * 1 in 7641 City Corner * 1 in 10184 Town Plan * 1 in 7587 Horse Jumping Red Brown * 8 in 10188 Death Star * 6 in 7594 Woody's Roundup! * 4 in 3826 Build-A-Bob * 2 in 7075 Captain Redbeard's Pirate Ship * 2 in 7260 Wookiee Catamaran * 2 in 10144 Sandcrawler * 1 in 4982 Mrs. Puff's Boating School * 1 in 8822 Gargoyle Bridge * 1 in 3832 The Emergency Room Tan * 3 in 5988 Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins * 2 in 7159 Podracer Bucket * 2 in 3051 Blaze Attack White * 7 in 5890 Pretty Wishes Playhouse * 5 in 4886 Building Bonanza * 5 in 10184 Town Plan * 4 in 7034 Surveillance Truck * 4 in 6418 Country Club * 4 in 6543 Sail N' Fly Marina * 4 in 4956 House * 3 in 7180 B-wing at Rebel Control Center * 3 in 78744 Star Wars Value Pack * 3 in 8161 Grand Prix * 3 in 8154 Brick Street Customs * 3 in 6561 Hot Rod Club * 3 in 5840 Garden Playmates * 2 in 7245 Prisoner Transport * 2 in 6548 Octan Gas Station * 2 in 7741 Police Helicopter * 2 in 6441 Deep Reef Refuge * 2 in 6560 Diving Expedition Explorer * 2 in 7074 Skull Island * 2 in 6557 Treasure Hunters * 4 in 7894 Airport * 2 in 3421 3 v 3 Shootout * 2 in 10019 Tantive IV / Rebel Blockade Runner * 2 in 7679 Republic Fighter Tank * 2 in 1721 Sandypoint Marina * 2 in 3406 Americas Bus * 2 in 3426 Adidas Team Transport * 2 in 5848 The Belville Luxury Cruiser * 2 in 4022 C26 Sea Cutter * 2 in 5808 The Enchanted Palace * 2 in 7642 Garage * 2 in 7163 Republic Gunship * 2 in 7418 Scorpion Palace * 2 in 3404 Black Bus * 2 in 4579 Ice Ramp Racers * 2 in 3407 Red Bus * 2 in 5847 Surfer's Paradise * 2 in 8147 Bullet Run * 2 in 5515 Fun Building with LEGO Bricks * 2 in 7586 Sunshine Home * 2 in 8184 Twin X-treme RC * 2 in 1792 Pleasure Cruiser * 2 in 3826 Build-A-Bob * 1 in 7690 MB-01 Eagle Command Base * 1 in 4748 Ogel's Mountain Fortress * 1 in 7892 Hospital * 1 in 5854 Pony Trekking * 1 in 8186 Street Extreme * 1 in 5846 Desert Island * 1 in 7244 Speedboat * 1 in 1254 Select Shop * 1 in 5880 Prize Pony Stables * 1 in 7994 LEGO City Harbor * 1 in 4587 Duel Racers * 1 in 10129 Rebel Snowspeeder Yellow * 6 in 4888 Ocean Odyssey / Sea Explorers * 2 in 4990 Rock Raiders HQ * 2 in 5515 Fun Building with LEGO Bricks * 1 in 4996 Beach House External Links Category:Parts Category:Parts introduced in 1993